


38. Medical play

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [16]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cock Rings, Fingerfucking, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay, Playing Doctor, Sexual Roleplay, Some Humor, Stress Relief, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "You talk to all your docs like that?""Just the sexy ones."





	38. Medical play

Josh idly chewed the lid of his pen as he watched his boyfriend, currently seated across from him. Tyler was wearing a simple baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts ("Shouldn't I be in some kinda gown?" he'd asked, to which Josh said "Probably, but we don't have anything that shows off your cute little butt that much."), whereas the best he could find was a white button-up to pair with jeans not frayed to bits. At any rate, he was sitting straight and professional while Tyler's hands fidgeted, whether out of genuine nerves or just getting into character Josh couldn't place. Then again, that kind of flush on the face was hard to fake. Finally he popped the pen lid away and turned a notepad page that was filled with random doodles. 

"So, what brings you in today, Mr. Joseph?" he asked as calmly and non-judgemental as any good doctor would. 

Tyler gave a loud whoosh of a breath and rubbed over his face, not that it dispelled the redness. "Um, I think I'm having trouble with...y'know, coming too quickly," he looked to his feet and began biting a thumbnail. Josh bit the inside of his cheek to keep from "aww"ing at his boyfriend's flustered demeanor and added to the crosshatch pattern on the notepad.

"Hmm. How long has this been going on?"

Tyler looked up, and ugh, those big beautiful vulnerable eyes. "Maybe...month? Month and a half? I've been kinda stressed lately."

Josh didn't need to be told that twice; when Tyler got into perfectionist work mode he was a jumping bean of stress that took a long time to cool down. "Has...anyone mentioned this?" he asked even if he already knew the answer. The first few times it had happened Josh was actually flattered, figuring that Tyler found him so sexy he just couldn't control himself. But he was soon informed that even if yes, Tyler did consider Josh the sexiest man alive, _that_ was not supposed to be happening and frankly it was a little embarrassing. But since he didn't have anything else physical going on he was also too embarrassed to go to an actual doctor. That turned on the light bulb idea in Josh's head, something to help his boyfriend relax and to have fun. And if a solution was stumbled on along the way, even better.

Tyler shook his head to answer. "Not really, he's too nice for that. I just...wanna please him better, you know?" And his face went super red. Oh, this would be fun indeed. Josh picked up the "doctor's bag" that had been sitting beside him and pulled on the pair of thin gloves. Latex gloves felt weird on his hands even if he'd been fine with wearing condoms, but Tyler was adamant that "You are not handling my junk with the kitchen rubber gloves, mister!" Though right now Tyler was looking at the gloves with the wide-eyed apprehension most any guy experienced at exam time.

"I'll just need to examine you to make there's nothing physical causing this, Mr. Joseph." If Josh could see himself in a mirror now, he would bet his poker face was slowly cracking.

Tyler sighed and stood to undress. There was nothing sexy in these movements like how he usually stripped down, even his dick was currently hanging limp though it still wasn't a size to complain about. Not that Josh was touching there yet. One thing at a time.

Once Tyler was standing naked, he stood as well and was careful in stepping close, not wanting to excite his boyfriend so soon with sudden moves and to keep a careful watch on his face to make sure the nerves were still playing and not in really wanting to stop. He laid a gentle gloved hand on Tyler's chest and felt a steady, rapid beat. One of these days he was going to make a drumline that matched that rhythm he loved.

Tyler bit his lip and breathed deeply. "Chest sounds clear," Josh assured and his other hand started slowly feeling around the other man's face and neck. He could probably bet all his money he wasn't doing this "exam" in the right order but he hardly cared. "Anything hurting?" Nothing stood out to him other than the tired eye-bags being more prominent than usual. Tyler just shook his head. 

Josh moved the hand on his boyfriend's chest down to his stomach, the right mix of muscle and softness he'd always loved. Deep but gentle press- "This alright?" A nod in answer. No nervous grumbles he could feel, so maybe Tyler was possibly starting to calm down. "Okay Mr. Joseph, I'm going to start feeling lower now."

Well, Tyler was definitely attentive now. He blushed again but only for a moment, as a glance told Josh all that blood was quickly going lower. Ugh, he was glad his jeans were doing a better concealing job.

One hand moved to cup underneath, the familiar weight and heat in Josh's palm stirring lust inside. His thumb was so careful pressing around the sensitive skin, and he kept watch on Tyler's wide-eyed expression to make sure he wasn't going too far too fast. Had to make this one last long as possible, he knew there'd be a point when Tyler couldn't keep his noises of reaction in anymore. "Feels good here," Josh said and grinned in spite of himself, pleased at his accidental innuendo. Fingertips then gripped feather-soft at the base of the shaft, much different from him usually wrapping the whole lengths of his fingers around that beautiful thickness.

"Hn-" The smallest of noises emerged from the back of Tyler's throat and he shut his eyes. He was so cute when he tried to keep his composure. Josh made slow and light work of smoothing down the length, still grinning in satisfaction that Tyler's arousal was becoming more obvious. Of course he knew exactly what his next action was going to be for that. He finished his feeling-up with a swipe of his thumb around the head, then let go to pick up his bag again. (And he certainly did not miss the inescapable sigh from Tyler at the loss of contact.)

"Everything checks out physically, Mr. Joseph. This may be stress-related after all," he could feel more innuendo creep into his smooth, 'professional' voice.

Tyler didn't make a move to put his clothes on back yet. Good boy. He just did the half-grin and asked, "I guess this is where you tell me I should relax in bed?"

OK, Josh had to laugh at that. "Well, I was thinking a longer focus on foreplay...letting your partner take more initiative..." Subtly he licked the seam of his own lips, and he noticed his boyfriend's eyes darkening in familiar anticipatory lust and the air heating around their bodies. "Maybe prescribe something like this-" While keeping eye contact, he reached into the bag for the needed cock ring. Compared to the other complex-looking devices Josh had seen this was merely one circle of leather, but it was adjustable to hopefully keep Tyler on the edge for long enough a time. He'd memorized his man's body so well he could go by feel alone as he slipped the circle over the base and snapped it closed just one notch from being painfully uncomfortable.

Tyler didn't bother hiding his sharp cry or his hips bucking outwards. Cute as he was keeping composure, he was the most beautiful every time he relinquished control.

"I know, babe, but we can't have you popping off so soon," Josh murmured and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Mmm, the tremble under his lips. "Hands on the dresser and open those legs."

Tyler swallowed and obeyed, and Josh got as much of a thrill out of hearing his ragged breaths as he did watching those smooth and strong back muscles. And damn if those weren't going to be sweating and twitching in a moment. He went into the bag once more to bring out the lube bottle and liberally coated two fingers. The sensation wasn't as cool this time due to the gloves, but Tyler's heat would more than make up for it. Josh laid his dry hand on the middle of Tyler's spine. "Y'alright?" he asked to make sure and the young man nodded. With a kiss to Tyler's shoulder, Josh began slowly pushing the fingers in.

"Ah!" Tyler's reaction was immediate, tensing his shoulders and back as he often did. Josh gave the muscles another kiss and carefully twisted and rubbed his fingers in circular movements; he wanted his lover to feel completely relaxed.

"So good, Ty...so good," he murmured in encouragement and his free hand lightly brushed at the restrained cock. Still hot and solid. Tyler's gulping noise at the tease was loud enough to be noticeable, and so cute Josh almost couldn't stand it.

"Oohhh..."

"Easy there, I know what'll calm you down." He pushed his fingers deeper until they were brushing the edge of Tyler's most sensitive spot. He knew if he pressed hard enough he could make his man come pretty quickly, but of course that wasn't the plan this time. Just a thorough and gentle teasing. Tyler pleasantly shivered at the new stimulation while his body radiated heat Josh could feel even through his layers of clothing. "That's right..." Lips molded to the crook of Tyler's neck and tongue lapped as slowly as his fingers were working. 

"Mmm..." The tension in the young man's muscles finally relaxed, even as he made his little vocalizations while Josh was tortuously slow. So far so good in that he wasn't losing control too early, but that was more likely due to the cock ring. Josh wanted to touch down there again, caress and tease his favorite hardness, but resisted the urge. Still, he could only imagine what the pressure had to be feeling like. He popped his mouth off Tyler's shoulder, kissed just under the ear, and opened and closed his fingers much as he could within the confines.

"Oohh..." Tyler curled his fingers where he held to the dresser and rolled his head back. "Josh...yeah..."

Josh rubbed his free hand in slow circles over Tyler's stomach, something to let him touch without being too stimulating. "You're doin' great, Ty," he whispered and sweetly nuzzled their cheeks together. Mm, picking up sweat already.

Something between a murmur and a gurgle came from Tyler's throat. He made so many beautiful sounds and a lot of them were for Josh alone. "Ngh, yeah, use those hands."

Josh laughed softly. "You talk to all your docs like that?" he teased, even if the lines of the game were already way past blurred.

"Just the sexy ones." Tyler turned his head for them to make eye contact. His cheeks were flushed and forehead had a few faint lines of straining effort, and Josh took the cue to slow his fingers even more. Tyler huffed a breath but otherwise stayed still.

Josh shut his eyes and kept his cheek near his boyfriend's, content at the contact for the moment as he continued to feel around. Tyler's body was so warm and sweet and pliable, even when he wasn't being submissive he was perfect to touch. Occasionally a low moan drifted, and it was either his imagination or he really did feel the vibrations on his body, either way he loved it as much as he loved taking care of his man.

After a stretch of time, with Josh slowly moving his fingers in and out just because he could and getting moans and sighs as a reward, he felt Tyler's shoulder muscles tighten underneath him again and he opened his eyes to see his lover's hands shaking in their grip on the dresser.

"Unh...Josh..."

"Is it hurtin', baby?"

"Josh...please." That lovely voice dipped to a low desperate whimper. "Can't hold it anymore, please..."

That almost hurt Josh to _listen_ to. Wow, he was really a selfish ho bag. Or maybe he just enjoyed orgasm denial. But his dear sweet Tyler had held out long enough. He slipped his fingers out, peeled off the gloves, and gave the back of Tyler's neck a tender kiss. "I gotcha, Ty." Arms slipped around Tyler's hips so he could unsnap the ring, and the resulting moan in his ears and pulsing sensation in his hands was sheer beauty.

Tyler let his body go limp in Josh's arms, and it took a long moment for his dick to follow suit which how much he'd been holding in. Josh just held his sweat-addled form close and stroked his hair.

"Mmm, babe." A kiss to Tyler's hair and he gazed into those beautiful dark brown eyes, seeing the familiar languid calm after a good release. "Was that fun?"

Tyler nodded almost innocently. "I did good?"

Mm, so cute. "You betcha." Josh grabbed a facecloth from the bag to clean up his man's legs and thighs.

A satisfied purr rolled from Tyler's lips. "I love you helping me relax."

"Don't be afraid to ask for it when you need it, gorgeous." Josh pecked the tip of Tyler's nose when he was done cleaning and noticed a new, sly smile. "What's that for?"

"Wellll..." Tyler traced a finger from Josh's chest down to his hip and batted his eyes in a manner that would have looked silly to anyone else but that Josh absolutely loved. "I feel a little guilty you didn't get to come."

A slow grin curled onto Josh's face. No rule said playtime had to be over just yet. He held to Tyler's sides and the young man automatically wrapped arms around his neck and legs around his hips. Nothing like an eager warm body. "Got you all ready for a more _thorough_ examination," he teased.

"Ooh, please, Dr. Dun, I need my injection," Tyler lilted and made an exaggerated kissy face.

What an adorable man. Josh sweetly kissed those silly puckered lips and the couple's laughs rang together on the way to their bed.


End file.
